Different Keitaro (WIP)
by DewElr
Summary: (NOTE: I NEED TO MAKE SOME ADJUSTMENTS ON THIS!) What if Keitaro didn't take the childhood promise, and he was more interesting guy and a successful second year Ronin?


DAY 1

A 21 year old man name Keitaro Urashima, is a kind hearted, sweet, and loving guy. Keitaro woke up from his bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower feeling confident because having a good night sleep last night. After getting dressed he ran downstairs to the dining room where he saw his family sitting in the tables eating breakfast. Seeing his mother serving the food, with his father sitting in his chair reading today's news article, her biological sister, Kanako eating breakfast, and his adoptive brother, Ken Urashima or known as Big K. He calls himself Big K because he was born with a family who had big interested in hip hop and rap also. Big K's real parents died when he was only 10 and the Urashima's took custody. Also Big K is a famous rapper in Japan Big K has brown eyes, and black hair with red streaks. Big K was inspired by many hip hop artists like Ice Cube, Eazy E, Dr. Dre, NOTORIOUS Big, 2Pac, and much more. He is 19, and attends a musican college. Big K said to himself that he didn't need any money. Most of his money goes to charity, and only gets about 16,000 Yen in 150.00 USD.

"Morning Everyone" Keitaro greeted

"Morning Son" Kenji replied (father)

"Morning Keitaro" Yoko replied (mother)

"Morning Keitaro" Kanako replied (sister)

"Yo What's sup Keitaro" Big K greeted back as he put up the Ok sign.

"Oh Keitaro, you received a letter from your grandmother."

Keitaro grabs the letter from Big K, and reads it

"hm it said that Granny wants me to meet me in the Hinata Inn. Wow I haven't been there since I was 6."

Big K gets off the chair and grabbed his keys to his car.

"Hey I'm off to get my Gf" Big K said

"Alright bye Ken!" everyone said

"I better get ready" as Keitaro ate his breakfast and heads out the door. Keitaro said goodbye to all of his family. Keitaro walked his motorcycle out of the garage, and putting on his helmet. The engine starts with a loud roar, and accelerates the gas pedal.

 **HINATA INN**

Keitaro put his motorcycle on park, and got off his helmet putting it in a big safe. Upon arriving he remembers coming here when he was just a boy. The Hinata Inn was a traditional Japanese building with many floors made out of wood and and paper. He walks by a sign which he didn't pay attention. The sign says.

(Hinata All-Girls Dormitory)

Keitaro walked up the stairs opening up the doors as it swings from the inside. The inside was empty quiet.

"Granny? Are you're here? It's Keitaro!"

No response from Granny.

Keitaro looked around the building calling out for his Granny. When looking around a lady in her 20's with auburn brown hair walked by then noticing Keitaro. Keitaro turned his head around.

"oh shit! I'm here to see my…."

"WHO THA HELL ARE YOU" the lady demanded

"I'm a person to here see my Granny have you seen here"

"I know YOU ARE A LYING PERVERT IM GONNA ASK YOU TO LEAVE THE ALL GIRLS HINATA INN"

"Wait what! Hinata Inn is an All Girls Dorminatary"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW PERVERT NOT ITS TIME FOR YOU JUDGMENT"

"oh Shit!"

The brown hair girl started making a fist running up to Keitaro. Keitaro started to run away from getting punched. Keitaro continues running down the halls. Then later another girl comes out to see whats going on. A black hair girl wearing a somewhat ladies samurai outfit.

"Hey what's going on here?!"

"Motoko we have a pervert infestation!"

"What do you mean Naru?" she asked

"A Guy is in the Inn!"

"Oh he's going down then I will kick him out!"

Motoko jump down from the second floor. Keitaro was now being chased by two people named Naru, and Motoko.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Naru said in frustration

"I'm only looking for Granny My name is Keitaro Urashima, just please let me find my Granny and I'll be on my way"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO US PERVERT WE KNOW WHY YOU ARE REALLY HERE" said Motoko as she draws here sword.

"No I didn't know this was turned into a All Girls Dormintory!" said Keitaro

"I DON'T CARE I BET YOU KNEW THIS WAS A GIRLS DORMINTORY, AND YOU DECIDED TO COME SO GET BACK HERE!"

A skinny lady came out of her room she had light brown hair with browns eyes and short hair unlike Naru has.

"what's going on?"

The girl just look what's happening. Seeing Motoko and Naru chasing some dude while another girl with blue hair and blue eyes was walking down the corridors with laundry.

"hey I heard that guy was hitting on Shinobu." The short hair lady responded

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM SHINOBU AND DON'T HIT ON HER!" as Naru makes a punch but Keitaro grabs onto her hand and Motoko grabs Shinobu.

"Can you let me explain what's happening. I'm the grandson of Granny and I just wanna know if she's here?"

"STOP LYING YOU PERVERTED MAN!" as Naru tries to push his hand away

"YOU DARE TO HIT ON SHINOBU?" Motoko said PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE"

"oh shit that's a real blade?" Keitaro said to himself. "When did weapons possession became leagal in Japan?

Keitaro made run trying not to get hit from the Samurai lady. Naru in the other hand tries to punch Keitaro, but he keeps dodging it. Upon putting strength, he saw his Aunt/Cousin on the front of the door way. He pushes Naru's hands away from him, and ran to her hiding behind her.

"Aunt Haruka thank god you're here. Please tell me what's going on."

Haruka got irritated of him saying that.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" she asked

"But you wanted me to call you that since I was 5!" Keitaro said

"Anyways what's going on here?" she asked

"Haruka, this pervert trespass the house, and was claiming to be as Hina's grandson" Motoko said

"let us handle this" Naru said

Meanwhile, another girl called out and this time it was a girl that was dark skinned, with blond hair wearing her school uniform and she saw Keitaro.

"Hello mr.! Do you want to play with me?" she asked

"Su he's dosen't want ot play with you! He's a big pervert!" Naru said.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Keitaro demanded

"THAT'S ENOUGH GUYS! Everyone follow me I've got a lot of explaining to do!"

 **COMMON ROOM**

Everyone sat in the chairs and couches except for Keitaro and Haruka.

"Everyone this is Keitaro Urashima. He is the grandson of Hina, and he's also a relative of mine" said Haruka

Keitaro face was in a frustrated way seeing how the girls treated him without him explaining his story.

"yeah, and you just assume that I'm some good for nothing pervert, so why don't ya'll go check your sources next time."

Motoko felt insulted when he said that. Motoko was about to draw his sword on him but was cut off by Keitaro.

"You dare point that thing at me again, and I'll press charges." Keitaro fired

"You wouldn't dare "

"Try me bitch" Keitaro glared at Motoko

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MOTOKO" Naru glared at Keitaro

"THAT'S ENOGUH" Haruka screamed

Everyone looked at Haruka after her screaming. Everyone had their spines crawling up their backs.

"Keitaro Granny wanted to tell you that this turned into an All-Girls Inn, and she's on her world trip.

"Since when did she turned it into a girls inn, and when did she leave?" Keitaro asked with surprised

"She turned it into a Girls Inn like a year ago, and she left a year ago." Haruka responded

"Are you kidding me she didn't mention all that in the letter. That's is so irresponsible." Keitaro was furious about this.

"Oh yeah one mor thing. Granny wants you to be the new manager of the Inn"

The girls were shocked to hear that. Keitaro was more shocked.

"What! are you joking! Dosen't she realize it's a male doing this" Keitaro said it with furious

"Yeah who knows what this pervert might do!" Naru said

"Yeah Keitaro could do something inappropriate."

"I wouldn't mind if he was the manager" Shinobu said

"Yay another person to play with" Su said

"Oh come on ladies, I don't think it wont be that bad" said Kitsune

Haruka sighed. "Anyways let me get the papers to signed and you can began.

Keitaro stopped her.

"Wait a minute who said anything I agreed to this." Keitaro looked at Haruka.

Haruka was surprised "Wait what?"

The residents of the house were surprised.

"Granny never mentioned anything about this" Keitaro said

"You know now"

"WHY IS SHE GIVING ME ALL THIS CRAP RIGHT AT THE LAST MOMENT. I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT I WILL BE THE MANGER"

Keitaro was furious about what he is hearing. Telling him right at the last moment makes him mad

"Why do you, you don't like us?" Su asked

"I don't even know you all. But I sensee that most of you are gonna annoy and just use me as a punching bag" Keitaro stated.

"Besides I'm a dude, and there's no freaking chance of me working in some ladies inn. If this was a guys inn, then I'll think about it."

"That's actually a very wise and smart choice you got there" said Motoko

"Thanks" said Keitaro

"Anyways I'm out of here" Keitao said getting up. "I'm not gonna throw away my life just for all this. I can't believe Granny didn't tell me all this before I came here, and you know what I just wasted my hour here. It's a fact that Granny is an irresponsible person."

The girls didn't like what Keitaro just said.

"You Filthymale, don't you have any respect towards anyone?" Naru said as she got off her chair

"It depends, but only who deserved it" Keitaro replied.

"Keitaro I understand how you feel now that all this information was just dump on you but don't think it's ok to call her an irresponsible person." Haruka said

Keitaro ignored, and left the inn as he exits.

 **HINATA INN PARKING LOT**

Keitaor was upset of all the things that happen.

"The nerve of thoses girls, the nerve of my Aunt, and the nerve of Granny. OMG I just wanna scream."

Keitaro went to his motorcycle, picked up his helmet and gloves, and put it on. Keitaro starts the engine of his vehicle, and rode off. He ended up arriving in Tokyo finding Sony Entertainment Records. Looking at his ticket to inside meeting with Big K.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Keitaro why don't you come to the studio sometime. Here's the ticket to go inside"

Big K gives him the ticket.

"Show them this VIP Ticket, and you can free food, and a tour of the studio."

"Thanks man!" said Keitaro

Big K smiles and left out the door.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Keitaro walks to the entrance, and enters the lobby. Showing the VIP ticket to the guards. The Gurads look at this, and let him pass the elevator. In the elevator was the operator.

"Which floor today sir?" he asked

"Um floor 5"

The operator pressed fived, and the door closed horizontally as it lifts.

 **5** **th** **FLOOR**

The doors open showing a corridor. A sign that reads, "the green room" Keitaro follows the sign that leads to the green room. Upon arriving he sees his adoptive brother talking to his friends.

"EY Keitaro" Big K got up the couch as he hugs him.

"What sup K?"

"Nothing just finished recording some songs! Anyways lets began that tour."

The Tour ended an hour. By that time it was time for the two to go home. Upon arriving home, it was about 7:00 PM. Keitaro parked his motorcycle while Big K parked his car in the drive way. They both entered the door.

"Were back!"

"Oh welcome home boys" the mother said

"Thanks mom, um is dinner ready?" Keitaro asked

"yes let's all sit down and eat"

 **DINNER TABLE**

The family sat in the diner room eating sukiyaki. Keitaro explained what happened today at the Hinata Inn, and all the events took place.

"Granny did what?" Yoko looked

"That was so irresponsible of her" Big K said

"They're trying to make you as the manager of Hinata Inn?" Kenji asked

"Yeah and I told them no because I'm not gonna throw away my life for this"

Keitaro gets up his chair

"I'm going to bed I have to get to the airport early tomorrow to get my girlfriend" said Keitaro

"ok Good night Keitaro" everyone said

Keitaro took off his pants and put on his night shirt. He turns off the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
